


Unknown Happenings But Quite Welcome All The Same

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime during the beginning of S2.</p><p>He should probably care about the time-line and about Kensei's princess (who he had been pushing his unconscious feelings of Kensei onto) and what the consequences could be. …But he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Happenings But Quite Welcome All The Same

He wasn't sure just how it happened.

The day had started like any other with Kensei, although every day with the immortal samurai had been nothing short of amazing.

He had gotten up and had greeted the day with a big smile, so enthused to be with his childhood hero. More than Superman or Batman, more than any superhero that was created in a comic book; Kensei was the epitome of everything that was right and good in the world.

…Maybe he didn't start out that way, but perhaps that was the reason Hiro got sent to this time in particular, so he could put Kensei on the right path.

He didn't think the path meant him rolling around on the ground with Kensei, locked in each other's embraces and kissing each other so enthusiastically that they both moan loudly in each other's mouths, writhing against each other.

The clothes had come off in quick succession and Hiro gasped as Kensei's hands touch his bare skin. The sight of Kensei getting unclothed made him feel hot and his erection throbs almost painfully as it pushes against Kensei's stomach.

Kensei pushes Hiro down onto the soft grass, the blades running against his back and adding friction to his already sensitized skin. He gasps and arches up into Kensei's firm touch as he takes a hold of the time-traveler's erection.

He moves his legs apart and the immortal samurai takes his place in between them, moving his mouth over Hiro's in a sensual glide, a much different feeling than the fast paced frenetic kisses they had been previously doing.

The difference made him groan and he shamelessly rubs himself against Kensei as the man holds onto his hips and rubs up against him eagerly, whispering Hiro's name and looking in him in such a way that he can't help but yell out Kensei's name as he suddenly comes, spurting all over their stomachs and not particularly caring.

He felt delighted when Kensei comes a moment later, moaning Hiro's name and shudders in his embrace.

They lay like that for a moment and it vaguely occurred to his climax-fogged mind that he had no idea how they had gotten like that.

He didn't particularly care though; just that they had gotten there.

He should probably care about the time-line and about Kensei's princess (who he had been pushing his unconscious feelings of Kensei onto) and what the consequences could be.

…But he didn't.

Plus, there was a good chance that the time-line would have gone worse off anyway.

So he was doing a good thing…

…For the sake of humanity of course, not his own sudden need to be fucked into the ground by Kensei.

…Right?

\-------------------

 


End file.
